


Drink

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Season/Series 09, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: "Sam drinking Cas's blood? Maybe in season 4 instead of Ruby's or in season 9 to gain strength again? And I'd love for them to get all worked up because of it and end up having sex, but not regretting it."</p><p>Since Gadreel had been cast out of Sam’s body, he’d taken a turn for the worse. Without the extra support, his body was failing, and fast. Luckily, Cas knew just what he had to do to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

“Cas, I—I’m not sure I can do this.”

“You need strength, Sam. Gadreel’s grace mended some of your internal damage, but it isn’t enough. I’m willing to do this, to give you an extra boost,” Cas explained earnestly, not for the first time.

They’d already agreed that this was the best way. Since Gadreel had been cast out of Sam’s body, he’d taken a turn for the worse; heavy bags beneath his eyes, heavier lines in his face, even heavier slump to his shoulders at the effort of even getting out of bed. Without the extra support, his body was failing, and fast.

“Angel blood contains a myriad of beneficial elements. I could explain every single one, but that would take eons,” Cas added with a shrug. “In large doses, this would fill you with a power far greater and far, far purer than that of the demon blood you consumed years ago.”

“Yeah, thanks. I really love it when we bring that up,” Sam mumbled, looking down at his lap and flushing slightly with shame.

“My apologies.” Cas shook his head. “The past is the past, Sam,” he said, matter-of-fact and quiet, and promptly rolled up his shirt sleeve to the elbow and produced a knife. He slashed a quick, clean cut into his forearm, and Sam winced on his behalf.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked, eyes wide, shifting a little on the edge of his bed. Blood was starting to well in the cut. “It’s not… I mean, I won’t…?”

Cas seemed to read his mind, and he smiled his best reassuring smile. “It’s not addictive, Sam. You’d have to take a lot more to become dependent on this. Now, drink.”

This last order was spoken in a soft but firm tone that made the little hairs on the back of Sam’s neck stand up. He swallowed and leaned forward, dragging the tip of his tongue tentative and slow over the line of pure red. Cas’s hand came down warm and encouraging on the back of his head, pushing him more firmly onto his arm until Sam’s mouth was sealed over the cut. He sucked.

The taste of it exploded over his tongue. He couldn’t help but groan – surprised pleasure, because it tasted like—like—

Like grace.

That was the only way Sam could possibly think to describe it. It was sweet and bitter all at once, it made every single bud on his tongue tingle fiercely and it filled his whole body with a trickling warmth that made his eyelids flutter closed.

Cas’s hand was petting through his hair, methodical and rhythmic, but his fingers tightened around a chunk of it when Sam hollowed his cheeks and sucked a little harder, his hands gripping Cas’s arm tight. Cas grunted a little, and Sam pulled back to look up at him, his lips stained dark red. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice husky.

“No,” Cas rasped. “It’s just—intense. The… pull of it. I can feel it deep inside me.”

His eyes were locked on Sam’s, and Sam suddenly felt like he couldn’t look away even if he tried. The space between them seemed to be humming, vibrating, and Sam felt a dark twist of want in his gut.

“Keep going.”

An order if ever there was one, but he didn’t have to tell Sam twice. Sam yanked Cas’s arm towards his mouth and set upon it like he was starving, squeezing it so that more and more blood welled up out of the open wound. There were red smears all over the surrounding skin, but Sam lapped it all up, his teeth catching Cas’s arm sharply and making him hiss. The warmth that had been trickling into his body was now steadily filling every single bone inside him, his whole body lighting up with the pure, unadulterated lifeline of an angel.

Sam sucked harder, obscene slurping sounds escaping his mouth as he drank, feeling stronger than he had in months, Gadreel or no Gadreel. He moaned outright, couldn’t help it, it felt too damn good – it was so _intimate_ , like his mouth was touching Cas at his very core, like he was tasting the essence of him at the back of his throat, and he liked it. His fingernails were sinking into Cas’s arm as he hungrily chased a few stray rivulets of blood with his tongue, and Cas let out a strained, desperate-sounding groan from above him.

“ _Sam_ ,” Cas grunted, his hand tight on the back of Sam’s neck, and when Sam looked up at him he looked goddamn wrecked; rumpled shirt, tousled hair, bitten-red lips hanging half-open. He looked like he wanted to devour Sam himself, and suddenly Sam needed more. He needed to touch, needed to taste Cas for real, needed to be lit up from the inside in more ways than one – the blood was coursing through him and the energy it brought darkened Sam’s pupils and made his pulse thump in his ears.

And Cas seemed to be thinking the same, because suddenly that hand was yanking him to his feet and bringing their mouths crashing together, teeth and tongues clashing nastily for a second before Cas forced him into some kind of hectic rhythm that had Sam grabbing at any bit of Cas he could reach.

Blood was smeared around Sam’s mouth, his chin, his cheeks, and Cas grabbed his jaw and licked it all off, kissing Sam deeply straight after and letting him suck the taste off his tongue.

“Cas, fuck, I need—“

“I know, Sam.”

 _Slam_ was Sam’s back against the wall – perfectly good bed a couple metres away, but neither could take their hands off each other long enough to get there – and Cas was right there in front of him, pinning him against it with his body flush against Sam’s.

Sam couldn’t tell who started it, but their hips were grinding together roughly, no finesse, just a primal need to get off driving them closer and impossibly closer to each other. Cas was a force all of his own, biting at Sam’s neck sharply, yanking his hair until Sam cried out brokenly, squirming with need. Somehow Sam’s shirt came off, and he definitely heard something tear, but he didn’t fucking care, not with Cas’s teeth nipping at his collarbone and his nipples and anything he could reach as their hard cocks rutted together through their layers.

Sam moaned urgently and grasped Cas’s ass, pulling him in even more firmly against him and using him to rub off on until Cas slammed him back against the wall, pinning both arms above his head with graceful strength. Sam whimpered and arched into him, and Cas kissed him as he moved his hips faster, desperate and unashamed, panting into his mouth. It was rough and dirty and needy, and Sam couldn’t get enough of it, gasping with every harsh thrust of their hips and hiking his leg up around Cas’s thigh to get closer.

“C-Cas, please, I’m gonna—“

“Drink,” Cas growled, pinning his wrists with one hand now as he held his cut forearm in front of Sam’s face. Sam moaned and lunged forward, his neck straining to seal his mouth over the wound, that pure taste flooding him once more.

They both groaned as he sucked, and Sam dimly felt a wet warmth through Cas’s slacks as he fell over the edge himself, shuddering in Cas’s grasp and panting against his arm as he came in his jeans.

“Jesus,” Sam breathed a little later, both of their chests heaving, a warmly sated grin on Sam’s face. His teeth were still tinged with blood.

Cas pulled away and healed his arm quickly and cleanly. “I told you,” he murmured with a slow smile, “it’s extremely beneficial.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
